


Jon through the Palace Gates

by ichdeutscher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emperor - Freeform, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Military, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Valyria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: A tale of soldiers, princes, and reunions.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Rickard Stark, Jaime Lannister/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Home

“Commander.” The boy spoke. “Commander, please wake up.” 

The boy soldier didn’t move too close to his commander, knowing his place. Prince Commander Jon of the Most Royal House Targaryen was the best soldier in all of Valyria and his military success was known throughout the empire. He had become a Commander at age 17 and was headed for military greatness. It was clear that he would soon be made a praetor to serve at the highest of military ranks very soon. On top of all that, he was the Emperor’s grandson, a bastard, but the emperor’s grandson altogether. 

“Commander.” The boy continued. He had only recently become a soldier in the Valyrian army, after the revolt in his own province had been cruelly put down, in no small part thanks to Commander Jon’s tactics and leadership. It had been the bloodiest revolt that Valyria had ever seen and it had lasted six years. Yet, when Commander Jon had been sent to the front lines, the revolt had been finished off in a manner of weeks. In honour of the Emperor Rickard, Jon renamed the province Rickardium.

“Commander. Wake up.” The boy wasn’t dumb, he knew that he could easily wake the commander by giving him a quick shove, but shoving a commander, especially a commander of royal birth could lead to his head being removed from his body, so he tried a different tactic: screaming. “COMMANDER! PLEASE WAKE UP!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. His theory proved to be fruitful and effective, as Jon turned over on his cot, waking from his midday slumber. Jon stretched and then took a good look at the boy, eyeing him up and down. “What is it?” He asked gruffly.

The boy quickly responded. “Praetor Mormont has requested an audience with you. He sent me here to come and fetch you.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Meh. Tell the old man that I’m resting. I haven’t had any rest since I first stepped foot in this damned province.” 

The boy was immediately alarmed by that sentiment, knowing that if he failed his praetor, there would be hell to pay. “Commander, please. Praetor Mormont has made it clear to me that it is extremely important that you speak with him. Besides, if I return to his tent without you, I will be punished severely.”

Jon grunted. He took a long and hard look at the boy, knowing that he was speaking the truth. Jon could be cold and unforgiving on the battlefield, but he could also be compassionate and caring if need be. He grabbed his greatsword and slung it across his belt. “Well, shall we then?” Jon rhetorically asked the boy, who of course nodded in return. He exited the tent and the boy trailed after him. As was the custom, when the soldiers saw Jon, they knelt to him in deference. The boy was amazed. “Why do they kneel to you?”

Jon’s eyes snapped over to the boy. Most other commanders would have slapped the boy for uttering such words, but Jon knew that he was simply a mere boy that knew no better. “Because I am a commander of the Valyrian army.”

The boy nodded. “Oh.” He muttered. “Some of the lads in my tent were going about saying that they bow to you because you’re the emperor’s son. Is that true?”

Jon shook his head. “No.” He said sternly. “I am one of the emperor’s grandsons.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Woah. So in that case, does that make Prince Robb your brother?”

Robb. No one had uttered that name to him in ages. Many, many years ago, Robb and Jon were considered to be equal to each other, both princes in their own right as Valyria had no laws banning bastards from the succession. They both knew that one day Robb would become the emperor and Jon would have to be a prince for the rest of his life, but that was a reality that they hadn’t spent much time thinking on. They were the best of friends in those, playing in all the grandest palaces in Valyria. When Jon was first forced to leave Valyria and become a soldier, they wrote to each other incessantly. Robb would tell Jon about the things he was being taught in Valyria and Jon would tell Robb of the harsh conditions he and the fellow soldiers faced training at the edge of the empire. Somewhere around the time of Robb’s 15th birthday the letters stopped. Even though it originally bothered Jon, he simply found other pastimes instead of worry about Robb: namely becoming the best soldier Valyria had ever seen.

“Prince Robb is my half brother.” Jon responded coldly.

“If Prince Robb is your half brother, then why don’t people refer to you as prince here?” He asked.

Jon was becoming a bit annoyed with the unnecessary questions from the child. “They would call me a prince if we were in the capital. Prince Commander Jon to be exact. Here in the army, it is a greater honor to be called commander, a title that I earned than prince, a title I was born into.”

The boy nodded, taking in all the information and digesting it. “So, if the emperor and Prince Robb were to die, would you then become emperor?” Jon looked over at it and gave him the slap that he deserved. Jon hadn’t hit the boy very hard, but he still went flying into the ground. Jon rolled his eyes, annoyed with the dramatics. “Get up.” He muttered. The boy did no such thing and Jon knew why: he was still unaccustomed to taking orders from anyone. However, Jon also knew that the boy was now a soldier and soldiers took orders, so he would not take pity on the boy in that case. “Get up now! I will not ask you again.”

The boy rose to his feet with a distinct grimace across his face. Jon crouched down and looked directly into the boy’s eyes. “Look here. It is treason to even ponder the thought of the emperor’s death and do you know what happens to traitors, boy?”

The boy sighed. “They are killed.” He said. He at least knew that much.

“Yes. They are killed. So you be damned sure never to mention the emperor’s death again.” Jon rose to his feet and continued walking. The boy quietly pointed out, “You still didn’t answer my question though. Would you be the emperor?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “I’m going to give you some advice now, boy. Stop asking questions. Soldiers that ask too many questions always die. Train yourself to learn things from your surroundings. That way you won’t have to ask anyone for anything.”

The boy smirked. “Oh I see. Then you would become the emperor. You don’t want to talk about it because you hate the thought of becoming emperor.”

Jon frowned at the knowledge that his own philosophy had been used against him and he was more than glad that he had arrived at Praetor Mormont’s tent. The boy turned and asked, “If I see you around camp, would you mind if I talk to you?”

Jon resisted the great urge to roll his eyes at the boy. What in the gods’ names would they have to talk about? Moreover, why would the boy assume that Jon would be interested in conversing with him? However, Jon didn’t care to explain the rules of social standing in the Valyrian Empire and decided that he would allow the boy to discover that all by himself. 

He entered the Praetor’s tent without saying another word. Praetor Mormont was the only person in the encampment that had seniority over Jon and annoyed Jon. However, he thought that Praetor Mormont was a good man and an excellent leader and he would gladly follow him into a battle any day.

“Praetor Mormont.” Jon addressed him. “You sent that little boy after me?”

The praetor chuckled from behind his table. He was drinking a sort of wine that came from Lys. “I did indeed. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble for you. I’ve recently begun training him to be a scribe for me. He’s very annoying, but he’s certainly very smart. Anyway, come sit.”

Jon reluctantly sat across from the praetor who asked, “Would you like some wine, Commander?”

Jon shook his head. “No thank you. What I’d like to know is why you’ve asked me here today.”

Mormont nodded, conceding to Jon. “Alright, alright. I attempted to have some pleasantries with you first, but we can surely get straight to business if you prefer.” The praetor reached to his side and retrieved a letter. “I’ve just received a letter from Valyria with new instructions for the military.”

Jon nodded. “Okay. What are they?”

Mormont shrugged. “Nothing that you need to concern yourself with now. You see, with the letter that I received from Valyria, I received a handwritten note from Emperor Rickard, himself.”

Jon gulped. He knew that when his family became involved in his personal life to any extent, it usually resulted in more problems for him. “Oh. And what did the emperor say?”

“He implores me to send you home to Valyria.”

Jon furrowed his brows, “What?”

Mormont nodded. “Yes. He tells me that he wants to celebrate you, whom he refers to as ‘Prince Commander Jon’, for your victories in putting down the revolt.”

Jon was utterly confused. “What? I’ve had countless other victories before putting down any revolt, victories that brought Valyria more money and were much harder feats to achieve. Why should I return home now?”

Mormont shrugged. “Well what can I tell you? These are his orders and I’ll be damned if I’ll be accused of disobeying the emperor. I’ll expect you to leave as soon as you step foot outside the tent.”

Jon shook his head. “No. I just will not go. Unfortunately, there is too much work to be done here that needs my attention more. We have to set up a provincial government for Rickardium, to give it the stability it needs to thrive as the newest and newly subdued part of the Valyrian Empire. Other commanders may have time to flid off to Valyria whenever it suits their pleasure, but I can’t.”

Mormont stared at Jon for a few moments. He took a very deep breath, then said, “You most certainly will be going, Jon, and this is not an argument. If you refuse to go, your insolence and disobedience will be overlooked because you are kin. However, I am your praetor and they will accuse me of allowing you to disobey the emperor and I will lose everything that I and my family have worked so tirelessly to achieve. It must be nice for you pick and choose what you will and won’t do because of who your grandfather is and because of who your brother will be, but the rest of us aren’t lucky as you are, Prince Commander Jon of the Most Royal House Targaryen.”

Jon grunted at the sound of his long and somewhat pretentious sounding official name. He much preferred Commander Jon and nothing else.

“Praetor.” Jon begged. “I beg of you, please don’t send me back there.”

Mormont sighed. “How long has it been since you were there?”

“12 years.”

Mormont nodded. “How were you told that you would be leaving?”

Jon gazed at the floor, in an attempt to not cause himself to become overwhelmed with sadness. “I was awoken the day after my ninth birthday and I was told that I would board a ship with some of my belongings and begin my military training in Vahar.”

Mormont continued nodding, listening to Jon’s story and occasionally asking questions. “What’s in Vahar?”

Jon ran his hands through his, tugging on it just a bit in an attempt to distract himself. “My father, Prince Ned, was there. You see, Vahar was an island designed for military training for royals who were potential threats to the empire. My father, Prince Ned’s popularity had grown threateningly high and some were even calling for him to become emperor. So he was sent away. Me on the other hand, I’m a bastard and the last time royal bastards were left unchecked there was civil war in the empire, so I was sent away too. Now that they know I’m no longer a threat, I’m being asked to return.”

Mormont nodded. “I’m sorry that things panned out that way for you, Jon, but I’ll have to remind you that many people have suffered much worse fates at the hands of your family. I will add my sympathies about your father. He was a truly great soldier. I didn’t personally meet him, but I knew him by reputation. His death was a tragedy.”

Prince Praetor Eddard of the Most Royal House Targaryen had been killed in the same revolt that Jon had put down. His father’s body was transported back to Valyria where he was given a hero’s funeral. Unfortunately for Jon, he was not allowed to attend because he was still conscripted to the military and wasn’t allowed to leave. Yet.

Mormont stood and said, “I promise that I will write to you and make sure that you are updated about all our plans in Rickardium.”

Jon stood as well. “I would certainly love that. So, what arrangements have I been given for travel to Valyria?”

Mormont frowned. “You’ll have to row there.”

Jon took a step back in genuine and complete shock. “What?”

“It’s the fastest way. I’ve prepared a rowboat for you. If you go by horse, it will take days. If you simply row across the sea, you will be there before sundown. But if that’s not good enough for you, you can always summon a dragon. The blood of the dragonriders flows through your veins.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “You and I both know that’s not how it works.” Jon did have a dragon back in Valyria called Syrax. He hadn’t seen him since he had left, but that made him miss the dragon even more. Mormont shrugged. “The rowboat awaits you at the docks. Do I need to walk you there or will you make it there by yourself?”

Jon didn’t appreciate the condescending tone at all. He extended his hand for Mormont to shake. “I’ll be perfectly able to make it to the docks by myself, thank you very much.”

Mormont nodded. “I’m pleased to hear it. Go on then, Prince Commander. And, if you can, please plead my son’s case to the emperor. I still haven’t seen him in years and it would be my greatest pleasure to see him just once more.”

Jon sighed. “Your son was caught selling slaves. Slaves that legally belonged to the empire. He was lucky to have escaped with his life.”

Mormont was taken aback by Jon’s harsh tone. It was true though and much worse fates had befallen those who stole from the emperor. “I know that just as well as you do. But you are the emperor’s grandson. You are a prince. I’m certain that your influence might persuade him to grant my son a pardon.”

Jon had no love for thieves and thought that any thief dumb enough to get caught deserved whatever happened to him. In this particular case though, Jon’s respect for his praetor took the upper hand.

“I promise that I will mention the case to my grandfather. But you should expect nothing. I remember that he hated thieves. I doubt that he has changed his view since our last meeting.”

Mormont nodded. “I understand. Well you should be on your way then. You have much to do today.”

Jon nodded. He looked at Mormont and forced a smile. “Goodbye then.”

Mormont smiled in return. “Goodbye.”

Despite the small size of the rowboat, it was perfectly equipped to carry him across the waters. Jon hadn’t had much experience with rowboats, but he had been trained to use them once, a very long time ago. He hadn’t realized just how tired his arms would become. (Extremely tired.)

Despite that, the time he spent rowing across the waters gave him time to think and he needed to think. Why now, after so many years, was he being brought back to Valyria? He was no longer a threat, yes, but he hadn’t been a threat for many years, so what was the rationale behind it? He hadn’t even been permitted to go to his father’s funeral. He wrote to Emperor Rickard, begging him to allow Jon a few days leave to attend his father’s homegoing. In return, he received a short letter from the military secretary in Valyria, explaining to Jon that no soldier was allowed to leave without expressed permission from the emperor and Jon didn’t have that permission. And, on the topic of his father, he had always wondered if his death had been a deliberate assassination. The raid his father conducted on the revolting province shouldn’t have left him dead, since it was so meticulously planned. Unless there were powers at play that Jon knew about, then Jon was sure there was foul play involved in his father’s death. And if there were people who had wanted his father dead, why wouldn’t the same people want Jon dead too? He would be an extremely easy target in Valyria, as he hadn’t been there in so very long. He didn’t remember all the corridors in all the palaces and a simple wrong turn could put him directly in the hands of people who might want him dead. And even if there weren’t people that wanted him dead, what was he supposed to do in the capital? His life now belonged to the military and he had left the pleasures of the capital and the imperial palaces behind. That lifestyle was no longer suited for him and he would never be able to return to it. 

And even if he did find a way to acclimate himself to life in Valyria once again, how was he going to acclimate himself to life with his family once again? He hadn’t seen any of them in years. He and his grandfather had a very nice relationship and Jon had always suspected that he was the favorite between him and Robb, even if Robb was the heir. He was more like his grandfather than Robb was and everyone could see that. Jon used to revel in the knowledge that he was so similar to the emperor and so similar looking as well: everyone had said that he looked just like the emperor had. Jon eventually realized that was the reason he was sent away. He knew Robb’s mother, Princess Catelyn, undoubtedly had a hand in it, but that sort of treachery was to be expected from her. What pained Jon the most was knowing that his grandfather, who he was so very close to, had to have agreed to send Jon away. He knew that his grandfather was only protecting the kingdom from any civil war that might have risen, but they had to have known that Jon would have never risen up against Robb or his rule. And Robb, he missed him so dearly. Robb was his older brother, but not my much and growing up, they often celebrated their birthdays together. Robb and Jon had been inseparable and they had done everything together: they had lessons together, they ate their meals together, their dragons Tyraxes and Syrax had even been brothers themselves. Jon could still remember the day that he was forced to leave and how Robb made a big scene, disobeying everyone’s orders and making futile attempts to have Jon stay. Robb even grabbed a sword and pointed it at one of the guards. Robb’s efforts failed but it did mean the world to Jon that Robb had fought to have him stay. He knew that Robb would have been punished severely for that display as well, so it made it all the more special to Jon. It truly did hurt Jon to know that Robb had no longer cared enough to send him letters. Jon had continued to write many letters, long after Robb had stopped, but he decided to stop as well, no longer willing to embarrass himself. Undoubtedly, Robb had made new friends in the capital and no longer needed his bastard brother to spend time with. What troubled Jon the most was that it was so uncharacteristic of Robb to just stop writing to him and to not give a reason for it. Robb had never been soft spoken and had always taken pleasure in saying how he felt, no matter the consequences, so why had Robb abruptly decided that Jon wasn’t worth writing to anymore? Did his mother or someone else poison Robb against Jon? Why wasn’t he at least given a reason for it? Did Jon not deserve a reason? Apparently Robb didn’t think so.

As Mormont had predicted, Jon arrived just after sundown. As he came closer and closer to Valyria, he could see the beauty of the city of his birth: he saw the high towers and the dragons that flew from the sky, he could even see the rivers of lava that flowed through the city. He aimed his rowboat to a small dock near the center of town. A shoreman pulled Jon’s rowboat into the docks and then proceeded to help Jon out of the rowboat. Jon thanked the shoreman and as soon as Jon set foot on the dock itself, the shoreman could see all of his metals and armor and he immediately knew that he was setting eyes upon royalty. He fell to his knees in deference. “My prince. How can I help you?”

Jon raised an eyebrow at the man prostrating himself to him. “Stand.” He told the man and the man did as he was told. “I need passage to the Imperial Palace. Can you take me there? If you do, I promise that you will be compensated fairly.”

The man nodded. “My prince, I would be happy to but I’m afraid that I cannot escort you there. However, I do have a horse. She’s not much, but she’ll certainly get you there.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you sir. What’s your name?”

“Davos Seaworth.”

Jon nodded and repeated. “Davos Seaworth. I’ll remember your name. Come to the Imperial Palace tomorrow and I will grant you a great reward for assisting me today. Now, where is the horse?”

Davos motioned for Jon to follow him, which he gladly did. The horse was dark brown and tall. Jon could easily tell that it was an older horse. He easily mounted it. He looked down at Davos and reminded, “Be certain to come to the palace tomorrow to collect your reward.” Davos nodded. “Of course, my prince. I will not forget.” Jon nodded and with that, he was off.

Despite not having been in Valyria for many years, he knew the way to the Imperial Palace like the back of his hand. He and Robb used to travel all over the city, dressed as peasant boys to get away from their governesses and tutors. They would be gone for hours sometimes and it would drive the advisors around the bend. What was different though, was people’s reactions when they laid eyes on Jon, it was as if they were laying eyes on a god. Some threw roses at the horse’s feet and knelt at the sight of him. Jon had been accustomed to people bowing to him, people had bowed to him throughout his life. However, it was distinctly different to have the people of the city bow to him as he returned from exile. 

When Jon arrived at the gates of the Imperial Palace, he dismounted his horse and looked up. The Imperial Palace was the grandest of all the palaces in Valyria. It was the biggest and most ornate. It was so tall that from the highest point in the tower, a man could look down on the clouds. Jon smiled. He had sorely missed his home, even if he had told himself that he had not. As he approached the gates, the guards fell to their knees. “Prince Commander. Welcome home.” The guard on the right said. Jon couldn’t see the man’s face so he told him to stand. The man did as he was ordered and upon seeing the man’s face, Jon broke into a smile. “Jory Cassell, is that you?”

Jory’s father and to a much lesser extent, Jory, had taught him and Robb how to hold swords and how to fight. Jory nodded. “It really is a pleasure to see you again, Prince Commander. You’ve certainly grown since I last saw you. You’ve become a very accomplished military man I hear.”

Jon blushed from the compliments, which he was very unaccustomed to receiving. “Thank you very much, Jory. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

Jory smiled. “Can I take your horse for you, sir?”

Jon nodded. “Yes, but it is not my horse. The horse belongs to a man called Davos Seaworth. He will come here tomorrow and the horse should be returned to him. He should also receive 50 gold dragons as payment.”

Jory nodded. “I understand, my prince. It will be done.” Then he turned to the other guardsmen. “Open the gates for Prince Commander Jon.” Jon gave Jory one last smile before passing through the gates. As soon as Jon passed through them, arms wrapped around him. “Jon!” A familiar female voice announced. “I missed you so much. It has been a lifetime.”

When the woman pulled back, Jon could see who it was: his cousin, Daenerys. Daenerys’s parents and siblings had governed the small Valyrian outpost of Dragonstone for years, but Daenerys had lived in the Imperial Palace with the royal family for as long as Jon could remember. Jon couldn’t recall how he was related to her, he had been told many times over and they had the same last name, just from another faction of the family. Yet and still, she was a part of his childhood and that meant something to him.

“Dany!” He exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you again. You look well.”

She smiled at him. “I wish I could say the same for you. You look wild. That beard of yours can surely be shaved off. And you smell as if you haven’t had a bath in years. And what are you wearing? I don’t know why you chose to wear military armor here, no one will attack you.”

Jon recoiled, offended by her blunt words. “I don’t really know what to say to that.” He admitted.

Immediately, she burst into laughter. “I’m only kidding with you, Jon. You look perfectly fine. Your military armor makes you look very accomplished, which you indeed are. The beard, however, could use a light shave.”

Jon shrugged. “Maybe you’re right. I haven’t had it shaved in so long. The last time I had it shaved professionally was when I was deployed in Lorath and that was months ago.”

She smiled sweetly and brushed his cheek. “I wouldn’t expect for a wild beard to be your biggest priority, seeing as though you're a commander in the Valyrian Army. As you can imagine, we’ve heard all about your military successes, especially how you put down the revolt in the newly named province of Rickardium. We’re all so very impressed with you. Who would have guessed that mischievous and shy Prince Jon would have grown to be one of the greatest commanders in Valyrian history?”

Jon blushed again at the onslaught of compliments. For her to tell him that there were people in the capital and in his family that still cared about him and what he did, it was a big consolation. It made him feel that everything that he did as a soldier was not in vain. His hard work was noticed and it was appreciated. “Are you being serious, Dany? You wouldn’t pull my leg, now would you?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Tell me Jon, what cause would I have to lie? I’m actually downplaying the pride that your family bears for you. When your grandfather, Emperor Rickard, heard that you had put down the revolt and named the province Rickardium to honor him, he shed a tear.”

Jon was almost certain she was lying. His grandfather had never been a particularly emotional man, nor had he ever cried, not even as a child. He boasted that he hadn’t even cried as a baby when he left his mother’s womb. “My grandfather didn’t cry, Dany. You and I both know very well that he doesn’t cry.”

She sighed. “He may not cry often, but I swear to you, on my honor, that he shed a tear when he heard of your triumphs. “ Then she continued, “Oh and how could I forget? You should have heard the endless praise that Robb had for you. For days he spoke about how brave and courageous you are. He said that he was so proud that you are his brother and that he hopes that he will one day be worthy of being your brother.”

That statement took Jon aback. Robb was proud of Jon? “Robb was proud of me?”

She nodded. “Of course he was proud of you. You are his younger brother, you know. He misses you so much. He’s written you a letter once everyday, but you never once responded. Why is that?”

Jon was beyond confused. “What do you mean? I haven’t received any letters from Robb. In fact, I’ve written to him and he hasn’t answered me in years.”

She bit her lip. “Well that certainly is a conundrum, isn’t it? You were both writing to each other and yet neither of you got the other’s letters? Maybe it’s due to an issue with the army’s delivery.”

Jon knew that to be impossible, as his letter requesting to come home for his father’s funeral had arrived and he received an answer as well, but Jon was unwilling to debate the subject back and forth with her, as he was sure that there were things at play that she had no idea about. Letters don’t disappear for no reason and if Robb and Jon had both been writing to each other and neither had received the other’s letters, someone had been interfering. 

Jon decided to change the topic of the conversation. “In any case, do you know where the emperor is now? He said that I had to return and I’ll like to ask him why.” 

She nodded. “I understand that, but things are not as they once were. No one is allowed to just barge into the emperor’s chambers anymore, not even Robb. But I can arrange for the two of you to meet tonight, if you like.”

Jon nodded. He suspected that things around the palace would change. It didn’t bother him much. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

“I was planning on taking a bath and so I had my ladies go and start some bath water. However, if you are to meet with the emperor tonight, I’ll let you have the bath instead. In that case, I’ll have my ladies wash and clean the clothes that you are wearing. They do have a slight stench of the province about them. Will that work for you?”

Despite not liking Dany’s comments about the smell of his clothes, he agreed to the plan. “Yes, that plan sounds marvelous.” She nodded. “Good then. I’ll show you my chambers.”

Jon followed her. It didn’t take too very long for them to arrive, either. She led him into her grand chambers. In the middle of a room on the further side of her chambers, there was a tub full of water. She motioned for Jon to get in it. “Take your clothes off. I’ll turn around, I promise. Tell me I can open my eyes once you are in the tub.”

Jon huffed, hating the sound of that. Being naked increased the chances that he could be compromised. He had made himself vulnerable. But then again, Jon knew that he had nothing to worry about. He wasn’t in enemy territory anymore. He was in the Imperial Palace of the greatest civilization that the world knew. He quickly took his clothes off his body and neatly placed them on the floor. Jon carefully climbed into the lukewarm water. “I’m in the tub.” He told her. She turned around and grabbed his clothes from the floor. “My ladies will have these washed and dried in no time. It should take no longer than 15 minutes. In the meantime, just relax. When the clothes are dry, I’ll make sure the emperor is ready to see you.”

Jon smiled at her. “Thank you very much, Dany. This is really great, so thank you.”

She nodded and quickly exited the chambers, leaving with the clothes that Jon had left on the floor. Jon had missed baths. They were a scarce commodity while in the military and the only bath you might have was jumping into the nearest body of water. Feeling the temperately warm water on his skin, it was truly pure bliss. He sunk his head beneath the water ever so slowly, letting the water pour over his head. Jon felt happy. It was so strange for him too, because he hadn’t felt happy in so long, not truly happy at least. There was always something that he had to worry about but here, in the tub full of warm water, he was truly at peace.

Jon was somewhere between being awake and asleep, but he was brought to full attention at the sound of the door opening, then closing again. Jon didn’t think anything of it at first, he assumed that it was simply one of Dany’s ladies bringing his clothes again, but then he swore he could feel a pair of eyes looking at him while he was totally naked. Stalking on him while he was without his clothes. Jon decided not to turn around, as he was sure that it was just some horny courtier hoping to catch a glimpse of the Prince Commander in the nude. Then, he heard the sound of the door open again, which was met with a “what are you doing in here?” The question wasn’t answered and so the same voice then uttered, “Get out!” Then, Jon heard footsteps and he turned around, only to see a woman. “Prince Commander, I have brought your clothes. I will leave them here, so can you dress.”

Jon nodded. “Thank you.” The girl quickly left the bathing area and ventured back into the main areas of Dany’s chambers. Yet again, Jon heard the door open to the room. However, that time he knew it was Dany because she and the girl immediately started speaking to each other in hushed tones. Jon quickly got out of the tub and dressed himself. He slowly made his way out to the chambers where he could hear the conversation better. “Are certain of that?” Dany asked.

“Yes.” The girl replied. “I saw him with my own eyes. He was in here, peeping at the Prince Commander.”

Dany sighed. “Well that is very troubling.”

“I think it is certainly more than troubling, my lady. Especially considering the fact of your engagement-” Jon tried to move closer to hear more, but he hit his leg against the wall. Both Dany and the girl heard him and the girl soon exited the room as quick as possible, her cheeks red with embarrassment. “Jon, please come out. I know you are back there.”

Jon slowly sauntered from behind the wall to the center of Dany’s chambers. “You’re engaged?” He asked.

She nodded. “I am, yes.”

Jon smiled, “Well congratulations then. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Are you not excited?”

She shook her head. “No, not particularly no. I have long thought that he loved another. It is now confirmed.”

Jon frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that. Truly, I am. He must be a fool.”

She sighed. “He’s certainly no fool. He has made a wise choice, anyway. His choice can give him things that I just cannot give him.”

Jon squinted. “Tell me, who are you engaged to?”

Dany opened her mouth to answer, but then a deep, masculine voice came from behind and answered, “That would be me.”

Jon turned around to look at the man who his cousin was engaged to, only to be shocked by what befell his eyes. “Robb?”

Robb smirked. “Who else? You don’t recognize your only brother after all these years? Or at least give him a hug?” Jon smiled and walked over to give his brother a strong hug. Robb did always give the greatest hugs, Jon remembered that much. Robb let go first, so he could take a better look at his brother. “I must say you have grown since I last saw you, little brother.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Ta. I’m hardly your younger brother.”

Robb smiled wildly. “Anyway, I’m so very glad that you have returned. You can’t imagine the agony I’ve suffered through the years.” Robb looked as though he wanted to go on, but Dany cleared her throat. “This is nice and all, but Jon has an audience with the emperor now.”

Robb shrugged. “Well that’s no problem. I’ll just be waiting outside his office so we can have a talk once you're finished. How does that sound?”

Jon nodded. “I’d like that.”

Dany took Jon by the hand and quickly escorted him out of her chambers and led him to the emperor’s chambers. “Dany, you said the man you are engaged to does not love you. Are you saying that Robb doesn’t love you?”

“Yes.” She answered curtly.

Jon nodded and asked a follow up question. “Who does he love then?”

She stopped in her tracks and took a good look at Jon. “You’ve always been very pretty Jon, do you know that? Even when you were a babe, you were so pretty.” She then continued walking a few paces before pointing to a golden door. “This is the emperor’s office. He’s waiting for you.” 

Jon nodded, reminding himself to continue the conversation with her at a later time. He slowly opened the door and saw his grandfather sitting on one side of a desk. “Come in, Jon.” Jon entered and then closed the door behind him. He approached the desk and immediately prostrated himself on one knee. “My lord emperor, it is my greatest pleasure-”

“Stop.” His grandfather interrupted. “I’m your grandfather, there is no need to use formal titles. Please, have a seat.”

Jon stood and sat at the other end of the desk. His grandfather smiled. “It’s been so long, Jon. The last night I saw you, you were a child. Now, you’ve gone and accomplished what no one has done before you. Becoming a commander at such a young age has never been done before. Then you put down the revolt and named the province after me. I’m proud of you, Jon. Prince Commander.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you very much.”

His grandfather nodded. “Of course. There are things that we must speak about though and things that I need for you to understand. But what I share with you cannot leave this room, do I make myself clear to you?”

Jon nodded. “Yes, of course. I won’t share anything that is discussed here.”

The emperor took another sip from his glass then continued. “I know you won’t, that is precisely why I have chosen to tell you. I know that you must have spent a decent amount of time wondering why you were sent away. You must have also deduced that any action that took place in this palace must have been approved by me, ergo I sent you away. Was that something that had crossed your mind?”

Jon nodded again. “Well, yes of course. You are the emperor and you make the decisions. No one else can make decisions like that but you, so yes, I did assume that you had decided to send me away. I thought it was because you saw me as a threat.”

His grandfather shook his head. “No. That was never the case! I would have never sent you away!”

Jon furrowed his brows. “Grandfather, that doesn’t quite make sense. Who had me sent away then?”

“I admit that I agreed for you to be sent away, but it was done under manipulative circumstances. I hadn’t meant for you to be sent to a war camp at the edge of the empire, I had only meant for you to be transported to Oros for a bit, so you could learn more about Valyria. You and Robb were supposed to go together, but it was decided it would be less of a gamble if you were sent one by one. She manipulated me, Jon, and since I was distracted by the all consuming struggle of ruling a vast empire, she succeeded. By the time I had even realized that she had sent you a war camp, you had already been made a soldier. I thought about breaking the rules and bringing you home at once, but if I flouted the rules of the military and taken away a prince, it would have been a grave insult. But just know, that it was not me who had you removed.”

Jon was speechless. “Who is the person that you’re referencing? The ‘she’ you keep talking about?”

“Robb’s mother!” The emperor shouted in return. “Princess Catelyn! And to make it even worse, she had manipulated me once before when she had my own son, dear Ned, sent to war. Can you imagine it, Jon? I had already lost my first son, Brendan, to violence and warfare, only to lose my second son, Ned, as well?”

Jon sympathized with the emperor, but he had questions of his own that he wanted to ask. “I asked to be allowed back for my father’s funeral and a random advisor of yours refused to allow it. Was that her doing as well?”

His grandfather nodded. “It must have been. I would have never denied you the opportunity to see your own father laid to rest.”

Jon, hungry for answers, pressed on. “I wrote Robb letters for years and apparently, Robb wrote back to me and yet, neither of us received the letters. Does she have our letters?”

The emperor piped up at that. “She might. I cannot openly arrest her without proof, but if the letters are found in her chambers, then that is more than enough proof to try her for treason.” Jon nodded. He had always tried to avoid Robb’s mother and that’s all she was to him, Robb’s mother. But he had never known she was so duplicitous and manipulative and Jon had no love for liars. And for her to have him sent away to the edge of the world whilst he was just a child? Truly evil and diabolical. Jon hated her, but he did admit, she was truly an evil mastermind. “I don’t want you to think about that and I certainly don’t want you to tell Robb. I will tell him soon and it would be best if he heard from me. On to more positive news, I will be having a festival in your honor. It will be in a fortnight.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you very much.”

His grandfather smiled. “Of course. One last thing, the reason that I called you back is because I intend for you to stay here with us. We are your family. I want to make you the Commander of the Imperial Guard. It is honorable and respectful and you are a commander now. Will you take it?”

Jon sighed. He would have much preferred to have gone back to Rickardium and Praetor Mormont, but he knew that the emperor was not really asking him. He was being told in a nice tone. “Yes, I’ll take it.”

His grandfather nodded. “Good. Your chambers will be your old room, next to Robb’s. It will be good for us all to be together again, as a family should. We should have never been separated in the first place.”

“I agree.”

When the emperor had finished talking to Jon, he slipped out of the room and made his way into the hallway where Robb was waiting for him, as he said he would be. Robb extended a cookie into Jon’s face. “You used to love these. Do you still like them?” Jon took the cookie from Robb’s hand and shoved it into his face, eating it very quickly. “We didn’t get many of these in the army. And yes, I do still love the taste.”

Robb smiled and childishly announced, “Race you back to my room!” Robb took off racing to the end of the hall, where his room was, with Jon running closely behind him. Robb ran into his room as Jon followed behind him. When Jon arrived in his room, he was lying on the bed with a smirk on his face. “I beat you.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Actually, you really cheated because you took me off guard. Besides, I have my armor on so that weighed me down.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Whatever you need to tell yourself.” Jon giggled at that. He took his armor off and placed it by the side of the door. He then climbed into bed with Robb as he had done so many times before. Robb looked over at him and said. “Jon, I need to ask you a question and I need for you to be honest with me, okay?”

Jon nodded. Robb looked at him then asked, “Why didn’t you return any of my letters? We had written to each other all the time until you abruptly stopped. Why did you stop?”

Jon opened his mouth and then closed it. He wanted to tell Robb that he hadn’t even received those letters and that it was actually his mother that had tampered with the letters. However, he remembered his vow to his grandfather and decided to simply amend his story and then be honest with Robb when grandfather revealed the truth to him. “I didn’t feel worthy of writing to you anymore. I was a bastard in the military.”

Robb looked appalled at the words that left Jon’s mouth. “That’s how you felt? That was so silly of you. Bastard or not, you are my brother. You are a prince and if I should fall before my time, you will be the emperor. Besides being in the military is the greatest service anyone can offer to Valyria and I often felt jealous that you had been given the opportunity to prove yourself when I haven’t.”

Jon shrugged. “I truly hope that feeling wore off. There’s nothing that you should be jealous of when it comes to me. I can assure you of that fact.”

Robb looked away from him and stood up. “Are you hungry? Truly you must be. It must have been quite the journey from Rickardium to Valyria and the only thing you have had to eat was that blasted cookie. Come, let’s go to the kitchens and we’ll have a real feast.”

Jon slid off the bed, feasting and eating sounded truly marvelous. Due to the frequent food shortages that the army often faced, he trained himself to become accustomed to feeling hungry most of the time. He hadn’t even realized he was hungry until Robb mentioned it. “I would love to eat.” Jon responded. Jon walked out of Robb’s room as Robb closed the door behind him. Jon smiled at Robb. “You’re still the best big brother a bastard could ask for. I love you.”

Robb smiled back at him. “I love you too.” Then, under his breath he muttered, “But not as a brother.”

Jon couldn’t actually hear what Robb had said, so he asked. “What was that?”

Robb shrugged. “Nothing that you should worry about. Not yet at least.”


	2. The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his second day at home, Jon has much to learn.

Jon did not have dreams. In his time in the military, he had seen horrid and monstrous things, done horrid and monstrous things and so often the violent affairs of his day would creep into his dreams at night. It took an enormous amount of discipline and self determination to simply stop dreaming, but Jon had done it. It gave him the greatest comfort that he could have hoped for, not to be disrupted by the painful thoughts and memories of his life. So, of course, when he found himself dreaming about frolicking in fields, he was quite alarmed. He woke up with a jump, his face damp with sweat and his entire demeanor shaken. Jon eventually calmed himself and moved to open a window to give himself some air. 

The Valyrian air at night was refreshing, but it felt cold on his already damp face. Jon knew that the Imperial Palace was his home and he had grown up there, but his life was in the military. He had known his place there and he had made his own way, separate from his family’s own way. Besides, how could he be expected to stay amongst people who had so avidly worked towards his unhappiness? Jon knew Princess Catelyn had always been capable of much cruelty and hatred, but his grandfather, the emperor, had allowed it, knowingly or not. Jon would never allow himself to be so easily manipulated that it would cost his grandson’s happiness or his son’s own life. 

Beyond that, Jon was certain that his grandfather had only brought him back because of his old age and need for absolution from his sins. Jon had always thought Princess Catelyn to be a hateful bitch, it was well known. He would have never suspected that her behavior would have been allowed to flourish in his own home for so long. Jon was disgusted. In a way, he had lost respect for his grandfather. It would have been cruel for him to send a nine year old Jon away to a military camp, but at least it had been a deliberate decision. To find out that the decision to send him away had been a mistake, a manipulation, it only showed Jon that his grandfather may not have been fit to rule. 

Jon closed the window and put on some of his nightclothes and decided that he would roam the palace, because anything would be better than dreaming. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him, being careful not to slam it, or else awaken Robb in the adjacent room. He managed to make it out of the room with minimal noise and then proceeded to venture into the hallway. There were guards on either side of the hallway, but Jon knew how to get around guards, that had always been his specialty. The one that faced north looked annoyingly large, so Jon chose the one that faced south, who was much smaller. He approached the man and offered him a fake smile. “Hello there. My name is Prince Commander Jon.”

That was more than enough information for the guard to move, but the guard stood firm and answered. “I know full well who you are.”

Jon was confused as to why the guard still hadn’t moved, but he refused to become angry or loud. He had been taught negotiation tactics while in the military and he decided that it was a good time to employ them. “That’s wonderful, my good sir. Now, will you let me pass? I had hoped to do a bit of walking through the halls tonight. If you let me pass, I will bring you back some food from the kitchens.”

The guard still didn’t move and instead asked, “You don’t remember me?”

Jon furrowed his brows. “How could I know who you are with that thick face mask covering you?”

It seemed as if the guard had forgotten about the face mask or that it had even been on his face. He promptly removed the face mask and Jon immediately knew who he was speaking with. “Theon? Is that you?”

Theon nodded back at him. “Yes, it is me. I had forgotten about the mask. It feels so weightless since I wear it everyday.”

Jon nodded. He had no idea why Theon had tried to make conversation with him in the middle of the night, since they had never been friends to begin with. Not to say that they particularly disliked each other, however they had never truly become friends nor had any interest in doing so. However, it looked as if Theon had different ideas.

“So, you are a guard now?”

Theon nodded. “Yes. It was either this or execution and this is a fine job, if any.”

Jon took a step back in shock. “What? You were to be executed?”

Theon raised an eyebrow. “No one told you? I guess I should have known that. Why would anyone put ink to paper to tell of a traitor’s son? Well, my father tried to start a revolt, but he was caught before he could even do anything. He’s dead now, obviously. Your grandfather, my lord emperor, was furious. He confiscated our land and our titles and our money and took it all for himself, selfish fuck.”

Jon considered telling Theon not to call his grandfather a ‘selfish fuck’ but didn’t actually care enough to do so. He simply shrugged. “Well I am sorry to hear that, Theon. But, a posting as an imperial guard is truly nothing to balk at. You can still certainly climb the ladder.”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off, Prince Commander. There is only one desirable posting in the Imperial Guard and that’s the commander and it seems that posting is now occupied by YOU.”

Jon bit his lip; it was true, his grandfather had forced him to take the job. “Well be that as it may, don’t go around envying me. I would much rather be in Rickardium or amongst my men in the military. Being here, it doesn’t feel right. It doesn’t feel like home.”

Theon scoffed. “Forgive me, but am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Oh yes, prince commander, tell me more of your suffering. Tell me how hard it is to be the grandson to the emperor. Tell me how difficult it is to be the heir’s beloved brother. Tell me how hard it must be to be a commander in the military. Tell me.”

Jon was offended by Theon’s sharp words, especially at his last comment. “I did not choose my family nor did I ask for this life. I was sent away from here as a child! Everything that I gained in the military is mine because I worked for it and because I made myself a soldier! How dare you stand here and talk down to me?”

Theon held his hands up in defeat, having no wish to quarrel with Jon. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry, Prince Commander. I shouldn’t have said that. I just meant to say that our lives are certainly not the same.”

Jon took a deep breath and calmed himself. “I understand that very well. I apologize for overreacting.”

Theon sighed. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a favor.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “A favor? For what?”

Theon leaned closer to Jon and whispered. “Robb hasn’t spoken to me since my father’s treachery. He won’t even look in my direction. Jon, would you please speak to him on my behalf? Tell him his dear friend misses him.”

Jon was surprised to hear that Robb had thrown Theon aside, it seemed so out of character. But with Dany’s accusation that he loved another besides her and Theon’s claim that he had thrown him to the side, it seemed as if he was dealing with a totally different Robb. But then again, when he talked with Robb, it had seemed as though they had never been parted. Jon decided to put that thought to the side. An alliance with Theon could be extremely advantageous for him.

“I’ll agree to speak with Robb on your behalf, if you do something for me in return. I need you to spy on Princess Catelyn for me: tell me everything she does, everyone she is seen with, and everyone she writes letters to.”

Theon groaned. “Oh good gods Jon, don’t tell me that you are still keeping a childish grudge from years past. She can no longer hurt you. Technically, you now outrank her.”

Jon took a step closer to Theon. “Look Theon, this is not a negotiation. That woman has wronged me beyond belief. If you help me, I will help you in return.”

Theon nodded. “Fine then. I’ll do your bidding. Let’s return here in a night’s time. See you tomorrow.” Theon spat in his right and offered it to Jon. Jon had always found spitting in one’s hand and then offering to another person to be beyond revolting, but in that particular case, he made an exception. He spat into his own and he and Theon shook, binding their agreement.

Jon went down the stairs and walked through the palace halls a bit, mindlessly walking up and down the corridors. At first, he was certain he had seen a show or a figure of a person, but then he decided that it was a figment of his imagination, until the voice spoke. “They said that you had returned. I am shocked to see it.”

Jon knew the voice well. It belonged to his father’s wife and his brother’s mother: Princess Catelyn. Jon scoffed at her and gave a fake bow. “My lady.” His voice said, dripping with hatred and sarcasm. “It is my pleasure to lay eyes on you again.”

“Unfortunately, it is my greatest sorrow to see you here, yet again escaping the death that I was so sure would claim you. I thought that a bastard like you would never make it a day in the army.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Is that supposed to be an insult to me? You’ve only admitted how dumb and short sighted you were. You had me thrown out of my own home and for what? Now you’ve made me a legend, Prince Commander Jon, the man who put down the revolt and added lands to Valyria. All hail Prince Commander Jon!”

“They may praise you now, but it will all come to an end and so will your life. You are a most unnatural beast and Ned was a fool to keep you alive.”

Jon growled. “Mind your tongue. I’ve faced much more daunting things than you. Hundreds if not thousands of men have fallen to my sword. Don’t think that you would be a hard target.”

She laughed. “Oh my, is the mongrel threatening me? If you were to lay a finger on me, the same finger would be cut from your body.”

It was then Jon’s turn to laugh. “Cut off? By whom? I am most certain that you are not referring to yourself. Do you plan to attack me? How could you possibly plan to fight me and win?”

She rolled her eyes. “Maybe I’ll just let the emperor know how rudely you spoke to me tonight. I’m quite certain that would greatly displease him.”

Jon smirked. “Maybe, maybe not. But while you’re doing that, maybe I’ll tell Robb that you kept our letters from each other.”

She gasped, clearly shocked and taken aback, her brain trying to calculate how Jon would know that she did that. “I did no such thing!” She lied.

Jon knew he had caught her and he admitted it to himself, it did feel good. He finally felt that he had been vindicated and she had exposed as the liar she truly was. 

“Oh but you did. You hated me so much that you wouldn’t even allow Robb and I to receive each other’s letters. That’s so evil, is it not? You hate me, that I understand, but you would allow your hate to punish your own son, the one that you claim to love? Not good, Princess. Not good at all.”

“I did it because I loved him!” She shouted. “It was imperative that I kept him away from you, lest your evil ways and disgusting behavior rub off on him! He will be the emperor and he has no time for silly bastards. I was doing him a favor and if I had the opportunity to explain it to him, he would understand and cast you aside.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Well that sounds like a most noble and honorable pursuit. I do wonder if Robb will see it that way when I tell him. I’ll crawl into his bed and he’ll hold me like he loves to, and I’ll whisper into his head all of his mother’s treachery and evils. Pray tell, Princess Catelyn, who do you suspect he will believe? Me or you?”

A bead of sweat fell down her forehead, clearly she was growing more and more frightened and clearly regretted her attempt to bully Jon. He was not the same boy that he was in the past, he was a man now and he would not take harassment from anyone, certainly not a woman that had caused him so much hurt and harm. “You will not breathe a word of this to Robb, I beg of you. In return, I promise to never speak rudely to you again.”

Jon laughed. “In return for my silence, you agree to treat me as if I am a human being? And that’s supposed to be appealing to me? Anyway, it would only be a promise that we both know you can’t keep. I will think about what course of action I will take.” Jon turned on his heel and walked away from her, finally feeling victorious. 

Jon did eventually return to sleep and luckily, was not plagued by his dreams. He was glad to have met with Theon in the dark of night and he was certain that he and Theon’s new alliance would prove to be fruitful. He sat on his bed until the sun arose. He dressed and planned to make his way down to the Imperial Dining Hall where he was certain that he would take his breakfast with Robb and Dany and other members of high birth, but he was stopped by one of his grandfather’s attendants. “Prince Commander, your grandfather, the emperor, has requested your presence in his chambers. It is of the utmost importance.”

Jon grunted. What in the seven flames could the man want now? They had only seen each other the previous night. Reluctantly and under protest, Jon made his way to his grandfather’s chambers. Normally, he would have knocked on the door and waited to gain entry, but he snatched the door open, truly sick and tired of the games. He opened the door and saw his grandfather and his closest advisor, Tywin Lannister sitting across from each other. They both looked at him and his grandfather offered a smile. “Ah, Jon. Come here.”

Jon approached the desk and had a seat, also not something he would have done ordinarily but he decided that he was not going to play along, especially not so early in the morning. “We’ll keep this brief, seeing as though Lord Tywin is a busy man and I’m sure Jon is very hungry and eager to eat amongst Robb and the others. Jon, do you remember Lord Tywin Lannister? He is the Hand of the Emperor now.”

Jon offered his hand to Tywin, who promptly shook it. “Of course I remember Lord Tywin.” His grandfather nodded. “You see Jon, I made you the promise of becoming the Commander of the Imperial Guard. As you know, Tywin was once the Legatus of the Valyrian army. Now, we will require a new one. I would like to make that offer to you.”

Jon was floored. The Legatus of the Valyrian army was the highest man in all the Valyrian forces, outranked only by the emperor himself. He had toyed with the idea of one day becoming the Legatus, but it had always been a pipe dream. “I don’t know what to say. I am truly honored.”

Tywin nodded, but then spoke. “As you should be. You have proven yourself a worthy commander and we have never seen such military excellence before. However, the title does not come without a price. You will have some requirements before you can assume the role.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “What requirements?”

The emperor then spoke. “There’s only one. You must marry Tywin’s daughter, Cersei. Imperial blood mixed with the blood of the richest family in Westeros is what we need, Jon. Say that you’ll do it.”

Jon bit his lip. As he was a soldier, he was naturally obedient. However, he knew that Cersei had a certain reputation and he would not want that evil to befall him. “That offer sounds glorious, but I find that I am not attracted to women. You see, I prefer men.”

A blank face befell the emperor, all he stated was, “Oh.” Tywin dismissively waved his hand. “That is no problem. Instead, we’ll have you married to Cersei’s twin brother, Jaime. He is a praetor in the Valyrian army, stationed in Volantis. It will only take three days for him to arrive here. You two will be granted a few days to become acquainted with each other. You two will be married at the festival we are to have in your honor. Then, after a month of marriage, you will be named Prince Legatus. Does this sound agreeable to you?”

In truth, Jon had never thought about marriage nor did he expect to become married either. He thought that political marriages should be left to the heirs of the family, like Robb. Yet, Jon knew the custom: every few generations a Targaryen had to wed a cousin to maintain the purity of the bloodline and it appeared that it was Robb’s turn. Anyway, Jon had heard of Jaime Lannister before, heard of his greatness on the battlefield. At the very least, Jon would have that to talk with him about.

Jon cocked his head to the side.“What sort of man is he? I’ve heard of some of his military successes, but not much else.”

Tywin’s face was blank at first, then answered: “He is a good man and I’m certain that the two of you will find solace in each other, if not love.”

“Do you agree with the match?” His grandfather asked. 

“Yes, I agree to the marriage.”

The emperor smiled and Tywin nodded. Jon stood and asked, “May I go now?”

His grandfather nodded. “Yes, Jon. You may go.”

Jon made his way into the Imperial Dining Hall. Upon entering it, he had forgotten just how big of a cesspool it truly was. About one hundred lords and ladies from every single noble family in Valyria sat in the Imperial Dining Hall. Of courses, seating was arranged in order of precedence. The emperor always took meals in his own quarters, so Robb frequently sat at the head of the table. Jon, as Robb’s younger brother and second in line for the Imperial Throne, would sit next to Robb. Sitting across the table would be Robb’s fiancee, Dany, as she would one day become the Empress of Valyria.

Robb smiled as he saw his brother approaching. Jon sat down and immediately began feasting on the food on his plate, paying no mind to Robb or Dany. In Jon’s defense, he was starving. 

Robb cleared his throat. “Excuse me, you brute. You come in late, then you stuff your mouth without speaking? I should have executed for that.”

Jon took a big gulp. “Sorry then. I hadn’t meant to be rude. Good morning, brother. Good morning, Dany.”

“Good morning, Jon.” She returned. “What caused you to be late? Did you have an affair with some serving girl that kept you up all night?”

Robb frowned and growled at her. “Don’t say things like that to Jon. He would never do something like that.” He admonished. “Apologize to him.”

Jon shook his head. “No need for apologies, Robb. She was only telling a joke.”

Robb scoffed. “A joke directed at my little brother’s honor is no joke that I shall ever laugh at.”

Dany rolled her eyes and angled her body away from Robb. “So, where were you?”

“The emperor summoned me. I had to speak with him and Tywin Lannister.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? What was discussed?”

“A few things.” Jon said. “Due to the fact that Tywin is abandoning his post of Legatus in favor of becoming the Hand of the Emperor, the position was offered to me instead.”

Dany smiled from ear to ear. “Oh Jon, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you! It truly is great to hear that. You deserve it truly.”

Robb nodded. “I agree. Besides, it will keep you here in the capital with me, where you belong. Plus, when I become emperor, we will work closely. An excellent idea all around.”

Jon peered over to Dany, who seemed to be forcing herself not to roll her eyes. Jon then continued, “Yes, it is an honor. Only, they told me that I will have to be married to receive the title.”

Robb looked horrified. “Well that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Why should you have to be married to receive a title. Don’t worry Jon, I shall speak to grandfather about this and straighten it out. You won’t be marrying anybody.”

Dany laughed. “Why do you care whether Jon is married or not? Imperial men get married and Jon is second in line for the throne, after you. He will be married sooner or later, why shouldn’t he marry now and take a title along with the marriage?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, woman. Jon does not need to marry, imperial or not. He is a soldier and his life is dedicated to the military and the service of his empire and his emperor.”

Dany shook her head. “I for one am beyond excited for the wedding, Jon. Robb likes to be difficult sometimes, but we forgive him for that. It will be a grand affair, I am sure of it. Tell me, do you know who you will marry?”

Jon nodded. “Yes, Lord Praetor Jaime of House Lannister, Tywin’s son.”

Robb grunted further. “I hear that Jaime Lannister is a pervert that fucks his own sister.”

Dany’s eyes snapped over to Robb. “Your sources are liars. But I do hear that there is someone within this very palace that would like to get their hands on their own sibling. It is disgusting and revolting. If I had my way, anyone who would covet their own sibling would be thrashed.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Maybe you have forgotten, so allow me to remind you: your very own father and mother are brother and sister. Besides, to mate with each other is the Targaryen way.” Dany paid no attention to what Robb had said to her and turned her focus back to Jon. “I met Jaime Lannister twice and each time, he was kind to me. He is a very handsome man with beautiful blonde hair. An undoubtedly gorgeous man, through and through. Plus, you will have the gift of a shared military background, since the both of you have spent so many years in the military. You will be happy together, I am certain of it.”

Jon smiled. “Well I am pleased to hear it. Jaime will arrive here in three days and we will be married at the festival in my honor in a fortnight.”

Robb was outraged. “How dare the Emperor make such plans without consulting me? I am your own brother! He should have spoken to me first about this.”

Dany scoffed. “Why should he discuss anything with you? He rules you, not the other way around.”

“And I rule you, woman, so shut your trap before I shut it for you.” Robb snapped. Dany gasped. “I have never been so insulted!” She yelled. She stood from her chair and ran out of the dining hall. Jon sighed. “That was very mean and rude of you to say to her.”

Robb shrugged. “What can I do? She’s such a hateful woman. I don’t understand. She becomes so angry when we discuss you, I do not understand it.”

Jon was taken aback. “Why does she become angry when discussing me?”

Robb shrugged. “How should I know? Like I said, she’s a hateful woman.”

Jon bit his cheek, not sure what to do. He hated to see Robb and Dany quarrel. “The two of you must come to some common ground, marriage is for life and the two of you are stuck together.”

Robb blew a raspberry at Jon. “Whatever you say, Prince Commander. Or is it Prince Legatus now? I can’t keep up.”

Jon disliked that comment and stood up, out of his chair. “I’m going to go find Dany. Maybe she will be prepared to behave like an adult.” Jon turned on his heel to leave, but Robb grabbed his hand. “Hey look, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean to be rude to you, you know I would never intentionally be rude to you. When you are finished talking with her, come find me and we’ll ride our dragons together. How would you like that?”

Jon nodded. “I would like that very much.”

Jon found Dany in her quarters, staring out her window. He found the door opened and decided to close it behind him. “Hey there.” He said. Her head snapped to look at him, but once she saw that it was Jon, her face softened considerably. “Oh. Hi Jon.”

He smiled at her, but he was sure to maintain a certain distance. “I came here to see how you were doing. Oh and to apologize for Robb’s comment. I do hope that you know he said it out of anger though. But I don’t like that he implied that he might hit you. Just know, though, that if he were ever to lay a finger on you, I would strike him for it, whether or not he is the heir to the throne.”

Dany smiled and giggled. She walked over to Jon and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Oh, Jon. You’re always so valiant. You always know just what to say too. Strangely, I think I did need to hear that. Thank you, Jon.”

“Of course.” He returned. “Be honest with me, why is it that you and Robb quarrell so much? You two never had an odd word before I left. Why have things changed so much between the two of you?”

She nodded. “Yes. That’s true. But nothing is the same as it was. Well, nothing but you. You are the same and it is comforting to me to know that at least one thing isn’t so different.”

Jon squinted. “But what does that mean, Dany? I want the both of you to love each other and it pains me to see you all fight. Tell me the reason.”

Dany looked at him, scanning him up and down, deciding on whether or not she would tell him the reason. “I wish that I could and if I were the evil witch that Robb says I am, I would tell you now. But it would only hurt you and confuse you and you are truly the only innocent party here, so I will not say it. Not yet, at least.”

Jon frowned. “Dany, it is okay. You can tell me. I have faced far more fearsome things. I have stared death in the face, I have put down revolts, don’t you think that I could handle whatever it is that you are keeping from me?”

She shook her head. “It may not seem as fearsome as facing dangerous men on battlefields, but it is dangerous, dangerous in that kind of way that secrets always are. I am certain that you will learn the secret in your own time, in your own turn and you will have to make your peace with that, because I swear to you, as certain as my name is Daenerys, I will not be the one to tell you.”

Jon frowned. He had half a mind to press her further, but he knew that it would do him no good. “Fine.”

She looked at him and smiled. “I won’t tell that secret, but I can tell you another, to keep you satiated.”

Jon raised his eyebrow in anticipation. “Really? What is it?”

She giggled, her face tying into a mischievous smile. “Actually, I think that I would rather show you. It will make much more sense that way.” She grabbed Jon by the hand and ran outside of the room, pulling her cousin behind her. 

“What in the gods’ names are we doing down here?” Jon asked her. Dany had taken him below the Palace’s ground floor, deep into the dungeons, “You have to be quiet! It is important that you remain perfectly calm and still. I don’t know what would happen if we were found down here.” She had managed to slip passed the guards and grab the key from them. There were a great many cells, but she pressed the key into the cell at the end of the hall. “Do not raise your voice or make noise, it will only frighten them and cause alarm.” She entered the cell and Jon followed in after her. Jon had heard tales of the cells beneath the palace, but he had heard none that told of this sort of cell. It was of the opulent variety, almost better quality than his own room, saving that this cell had four beds lined up on the wall. “What is this place?” He asked her.

“It is where some of the nobles’ bastards are kept. They cannot be presented in public, so they are kept in the shadows, here in the dungeouns .”

“What?”

“Shh!” Dany said. “Look at them!” Jon turned his attention over to the children, two boys and two girls. The girls were clearly older. One had red hair, the other dark. The boys were quite young. “The two girls are Sansa and Arya. The boys are called Bran and Rickon.”

“The dungeons are for criminals and traitors and debtors. Why are these children below the palace amongst such filth? Why are they kept down here?” Jon asked.

“Because they are bastards.”

“Just in case you have forgotten, I am a bastard.” Jon reminded her.

She looked at him in the eyes. “You are a recognized bastard. Your father brought you home and everyone welcomed you because we’ve known you since you were a babe. You were given a title and your father’s name and a place in the succession. You are a bastard, yes, but only in name, as you are treated like a legitimate son. They, however, are not. They do not have their father’s name, nor a place in the succession, nor a title. They are kept below the grounds of the palace because they are not acknowledged.”

Jon started breathing faster and harder, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. “Why are you showing this to me?”

“I assume you and Theon thought you were being quiet and discreet last night, but I overheard every single word of your conversation. You told Theon that you want information on Princess Catelyn. Here I am, giving you the motherload.”

Jon squinted. “What does any of this have to do with Princess Catelyn?”

She rolled her eyes, “Are your brains made of mush? Look at the girl again, the eldest. Her name is Sansa. Tell me, who does she look exactly like?”

It all washed over Jon like a wave. “Princess Catelyn has four illegitimate children beneath the palace grounds?”

Dany nodded. “Yes. The emperor knows nothing of these children. He would surely have a fit if he knew of them.”

Jon cocked his head to the side. “But wait, if Princess Catelyn and Emperor Rickard had four children together, that would mean that they have had sex at least four times. And the eldest looks at least 14, that would mean they had sex with my father was still alive. While my father was fighting to expand his father’s empire, he was sleeping with his wife.”

“Hmph.” Dany said. “Not once had that occured to me. But yes, while your father was in the military, they were here, having sex. It truly is beyond dishonorable.”

Jon continued thinking. “If all her other kids were sired by grandfather, then is it possible that Robb was born on grandfather as well?”

Dany looked shocked. “In theory, it is entirely plausible. But it doesn’t really matter though. He would only become a recognized bastard, just like you are now and he would still have his place in the succession.”

Jon bit his lip and then asked, “If this is such a secret, then how do you know about it?”

It was obvious that she had not expected that question. “Don’t worry about that, I have many friends here in this palace, people who tell me things, just like I’m telling you this. Don’t think too much on how I came on this information, just be glad I’m sharing it with you.”

Jon found her answer to be suspect and somewhat defensive, but he did not protest and instead asked. “Can I at least meet them? I can tell them that there is nothing wrong with being a bastard.”

She shook her head. “No! At least, not now. Maybe another time. These children only know the faces of their mother and the guard who brings them food. It would be too much of a shock for them and they would surely tell the guard who would in turn tell their mother, foiling any plan that you might have to expose what you had seen here. I’ve given you all you need to take her down for good, just remember that I’ll need a favor from you someday and that I’ll need you to repay it.”

Jon nodded. “Well of course. I always remember the people that I am indebted to. Always.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Jon made his way to where the dragons were kept, wondering if it would be wrong of him to forfeit his agreement with Theon. The agreement was that Theon found out everything there was to know about her, but Dany had already given him more than enough information that anything that Theon found would be virtually useless. Jon immediately began to chastise himself, punishing himself even at the thought of betraying a promise. Theon would still deliver his half of the bargain, Jon would deliver his half as well. 

Robb was sitting outside the palace on the grass, soaking up the sun. It was something that Robb had always enjoyed doing, even since they were small children. “Enjoying yourself?” Jon asked.

Robb looked over at him and smiled. “I am now. Are you ready to go dragon riding?”

Jon smiled. “Yes, but just one thing first. I need for you to do me a favor.”

Robb piped up, ever excited to do anything for Jon. “What is it, Jon? You know I would do anything for you, anything at all. You just need to say the word.”

“I know that, Robb. You see, I ran into Theon last night and he asked that I would speak to you on his behalf, he says that the two of you have not spoken in a long while and that you do not acknowledge him.”

Robb scoffed and his face visibly hardened. “Oh, is that what he says? Did he also tell you of how he assisted his traitorous father in his crimes? How he helped distribute the letters of his father's treachery, only to turn his back on his father in the end? Did he tell you that? Did he tell you that I pleaded with grandfather for his life or that I am the only reason that he still draws breath now? He should be thankful that he is guard now, if grandfather had his way, he would be dead, along with his traitorous father.”

Jon said nothing, only looked at Robb. Then he muttered, “No, he did not. I had not known that.”

Robb ran his hands through Jon’s hair. “No, you had not. Why were you even exchanging words with that traitor?”

“I was roaming the palace at night in an attempt to distract myself. I had a dream.”

Robb laughed. “You had a dream? We all have dreams, they are nothing to fear.”

Jon shook his head. “Mine are, they are the most fearsome. They are memories of the men I killed, the fathers I stole from their families, the brothers I robbed from their homes, the husbands I snatched from their wives, and the sons I ripped from their mothers’ arms.”

Robb grabbed Jon and held him. “That is not something that you should fret about Jon. Those you killed were in revolt. It was your duty to kill them.”

“They were still men!” Jon shouted. “They were still men! Living, breathing, loving men that had lives and I robbed them of their lives!” Jon began to sob, tears running down his face. Robb wipes the tears from Jon’s face. “You shouldn’t have had to do that whilst you were still so young. I wish I could have stopped it, but I couldn’t have. They made you a man when you were supposed to be a boy. And now your nights are haunted with the nightmares of acts that you were forced to commit. I’m sorry Jon.” He paused for a moment, then he added. “If it would help with your sleep, if you are ever plagued by the nightmarish realities then just know that you can always turn to me. I love you, Jon.”

Jon smiled. “I love you too. You are the best big brother I could have asked for.”

Robb sighed. “I don’t know if I’m so sure about that, Jon. I’m truly not the best. There were times that I should have protected you and I failed. What kind of big brother am I if I allow you to be shipped away like some unwanted child?”

Jon, refusing to allow Robb’s self-deprecating tendencies to step in, immediately started fluffing his ego. “But of course you’re the best brother I could have asked for! I missed you so much when I was away, it was unfair for us to be seperated. But our time apart has come to an end.”

Robb nodded. “Truly it has. Truly it has. And we shall never be parted again, of that I am completely sure.” Robb laid a kiss onto Jon’s forehead. “I swear to you that I will always protect you, from now until the end of my days. You are mine, Jon. I won’t let anyone cause harm to you.”

Jon nodded, needing to hear Robb’s strong words of reassurance. “I had to protect myself for so long, Robb. I had to make myself hard and strong. I had to make myself cold. I can still remember when I used to frolic in the fields with you, not a single concern or thought. I miss being that carefree.”

Robb smirked. “I remember that too. I also remember that you would often be naked while you frolicked in the fields.”

Jon shrugged. “Maybe I was. I was so happy. I don’t know if I’ll ever be that happy again.”

Robb kisses Jon’s forehead again. “Don’t you worry. I’ll make you happy. I will. I love you, Jon.”

Jon smiled. “I love you too.” Robb’s face lig up and he gave Jon a kiss on the lips. It was short, Robb was sure to make it short, so that it could not be suspected as anything more serious. 

Robb caressed Jon’s face, showing Jon how much he meant to Robb. Jon was Robb’s entire world and when Jon was away for all those years, it killed Robb. He had always been in love with Jon, even when they had been children, Jon was the love of Robb’s life. Robb knee that one day he would have to marry and have heirs and he accepted that, but Jon would be his and his alone. Robb didn’t understand why no one else understood that. His grandfather didn’t understand it, no matter how many times Robb explained it to him. Daenerys didn’t understand, which only caused Robb to be upset with her. Even Jon didn’t understand, allowing himself to be engaged to a Lannister. But he couldn’t blame Jon, not really. Robb knew that Jon was only being the obedient soldier that he had been trained to be. Soldiers were taught to listen and to obey and to follow orders, which was exactly what Jon was doing. Robb knew that it was his responsibility to end the engagement between Jon and the Lannister one way or another, he just didn’t know how yet. But that was no matter, Robb had an excellent mind and it would be easy to find a way to send the Lannister packing, one way or another. 

“What are you thinking about, Robb? You look as if you are lost in thought.” 

Robb turned his attention back to Jon. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled, “Nothing, Jon. Nothing at all. I’m just happy to be here, with you.” Jon smiled back at him, then decided to turn his attention to the sky. Three dragons flew overhead. “Look Robb.”

Robb looked above as Jon had instructed him to. “Ah, three beautiful dragons. You know, those sort of dragons come from Volantis, you can tell because they have those little gold marks on their bellies. The gold marks are supposed to symbolize House Lannister…” Robb paused in the middle of his statement, suddenly realizing something. “Jon, you told me that Jaime was coming here in three days' time.”

Jon nodded. “Yes, that is what grandfather told me.”

“Then why are Lannister dragons flying overhead?” Almost as soon as Robb had opened his mouth, a humble squire came running out to fetch Jon and Robb. “My princes.” He spoke. “You have been summoned to the Great Hall?”

Jon attempted to stand, but Robb’s first grasp prevented him from doing so. “Summoned by whom” Robb asked contentiously. 

“The Emperor.” The squire replied. Robb then released Jon from his tight grip and watched as Jon stood and walked with the squire, admiring Jon from behind. Not long after, Robb stood up as well (and adjusted his breeches to hide a certain bulge that Jon had inadvertently caused). As annoyed as Robb was with the entire situation, he would never disobey a direct order from the emperor: only a fool would do that and Robb was far from a fool. “Jon, wait for me!” Jon turned around as he watched Robb running over to him. 

Jon and Robb arrived in the Great Hall not too very long after. There were many nobles in the Hall, many of them worse Lannister clothing and the Lannister sigil: the lion. “Ah! My grandsons have arrived: Prince Robb and Prine Commander Jon. Robb, please do take a seat.” Jon threw Robb a glance, but Robb had already turned around and had made his way to sit next to Dany: he would have preferred to sit anywhere but next to her, but she was his fiancee so he had to do what was considered proper. Jon stood alone as Tywin announced. “It is a favored tradition of House Lannister to have a little guessing game when it comes to our fiancees. Jon, it is your task to guess which one of these Lannister men is your fiancee.” Jon resisted the great urge to roll his eyes. It was no doubt a stupid game. Maybe what Robb had said earlier was right, that Jon did not need to be married, because if this was the family that Jon was marrying into, it left much to be desired. 

Jon began making his way around the Great Hall, looking at each man, hoping that the handsome ones might be the one he was betrothed to. Jon stopped a nice looking man, he had all the qualities that Dany had described Jaime with. “Are you my betrothed?” Jon asked. The man smiled, but shook his head. ‘This could really go all night’ Jon thought. He walked a few more paces before he set his eyes on another man who fit Dany’s description. Jon opened his mouth to ask, but the man shook his head before Jon could even ask the question. Jon came across a man that was remarkably short, however he still met Dany’s description. Or did he? Jon honestly couldn’t remember anymore. “Are you my betrothed?” Jon asked.

The man laughed. “Me? You think that they would betrothe the handsome and young Prince Commander to an imp like myself? No. I am not your fiance. However, I am to be your brother in law. My name is Tyrion.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Oh is that so? Well, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance then.” Jon looked to the man sitting directly to Tyrion’s right: he was tall, handsome, and a bit older than Jon himself. But a gorgeous man, as Dany had said he would be. In his mind, he prayed to the gods of love and romance that the man to Tyrion’s right would be the man he was betrothed to. “Hi there.” Jon said to the man.

“Hello.” He said in return, giving Jon a smile.

“Would you happen to be my betrothed?” Jon pleaded to the gods in his mind, chanting ‘please say yes, please say yes, please say yes’ over and over again in his head. The man smirked and took Jon’s hand and laid a kiss on it. He then released Jon’s hand and stood up. He was considerably taller than Jon, but he looked into Jon’s eyes and smiled. “Yes. I am your betrothed. I am Lord Praetor Jaime of the House Lannister, but I would prefer that you call me Jaime.” 

Tywin laughed and raised a cup. “Raise your glasses to the couple! Good on you, Jon, for being such a fast guesser: I’ve seen the game go on for six hours once, so thank you kindly for not wasting our time.” The room laughed and some of the hired musicians began to play their music. Jaime smiled at Jon and asked, “Would you care to dance, love?” Jon had never truly liked to dance nor was he particularly skilled at it either, but Jaime was handsome and tall and Jon probably would have agreed to anything Jaime had asked him to do. “Sure, of course.”

Jaime took Jon by the hand and held him closely, almost a bit too closely to be considered appropriate. As they danced together, Jon could have sworn that Jaime’s hand that rested on his waist had inched lower and lower and graced the top of his buttock. Jon didn’t mind. Jaime laid a soft kiss on Jon’s cheek and whispered, “I’m glad that it is you that I am engaged to. My father had talked about an imperial match for Cersei for months and I was to be completely left out. I hear that some careful maneuvering on your part changed that.”

Jon blushed. “I only told your father and my grandfather that I would prefer a man to a woman, that is all.”

Jaime nodded understandingly. “Be that as it may, don’t try to downplay what you have done. I will look forward to our lives together. When I received word from my father that I was to be engaged, I was overcome with joy and happiness, truly I was. My father advised that I ride here on horseback, which would have taken a few days, but I flew on dragon’s backs to be here tonight, so I could see you. It was worth it, truly.”

Jon’s cheeks were full of red from his incessant blushing. Jon could not remember a time where he was being so furiously complimented by anyone, except maybe Robb. Jaime’s strong hands were wrapped around Jon, telling him of the feats he encountered just to lay eyes on Jon that night and it made him swell with happiness. “I am so glad that you did come tonight too. I will admit, I was pretty passive when I was told I was to be married, maybe even a little reluctant, but you’re so nice and kind and handsome, I’m sure that we’ll get along swimmingly.”

Jaime chuckled. “Getting along swimmingly does sound quite nice, but I would rather that the two of us fall dangerously and irrevocably in love with each other. How does that sound?”

Jon just looked into Jaime’s eyes and nodded. “I like the sound of that.” Jon laid his head in the space between Jaime’s neck and kept it there, seeing no reason to move it. They danced smoothly and softly, breathing each other’s air and learning about each other by exchanging small tidbits of information. “Are you hungry?” Jon eventually asked. Jaime shook his head. “No, I can’t say that I am. Are you?” Jon nodded. “I would love for a taste of the cake that Robb is having. Come, I’ll introduce you.” Jon grabbed Jaime’s hand and dragged him across the Great Hall, over to where Robb and Dany were sitting. When they first arrived, they were unnoticed, due to the bickering back and forth that Robb and Dany were involved in. Jon cleared his throat drawing attention to himself and his fiancee. Dany turned and looked at them, offering them a smile, while Robb maintained a sour face, not even giving half an attempt at pretending that he was happy to see Jaime. 

“This is Jaime Lannister, my betrothed.” Jon introduced. Dany shook his hand and Jaime then moved to offer Robb his hand, but Robb refused to take it. Jon shrugged and sat next to Robb, while Jaime sat across from them next to Dany.

“Can I have some of your cake?” Jon asked. “It simply looks delicious.” Robb smiled and nodded. “Of course you can. You can have whatever you want, whenever you want it. You know that.” Robb sliced a sliver of cake and scooped it up onto a fork, then thrusted it into Jon’s mouth. Jaime looked to be shocked and Dany was clearly annoyed, but Jon was pleased and that was all that mattered to Robb. He removed the fork from Jon’s mouth and asked, “Did you like it?”

Jon nodded. “Yes, of course. Tasted so very sweetly. Thank you.”

Robb blushed. “Of course, it was no trouble.” Then he turned his attention to Jaime, who was sitting directly across from him. “So, I hear that you intend to marry my little brother.”

Jaime nodded slowly, as if the question confused him. “Yes, you could say that. My father and your grandfather arranged the marriage themselves, so I obviously had very little say in the matter. Yet and still, Jon here is gorgeous and kind and I’ll be a good husband to him.”

Dany smiled at Jaime’s answer and Jon appeared to be satisfied by the answer, but Robb was not having it. “Oh is that so? You think Jon here is gorgeous? So you are saying that you want to marry him just so you would have the opportunity to bed him and take his virginity?”

Jaime rolled his eyes at Robb’s jealousy and outrage. He looked over at Jon, who was looking down at his hands and his cheeks were red with embarrassment. Jaime sighed. “I never said that and I would never do that. I don’t know why you’re putting words in my mouth and trying to make me out to be some villain.”

Dany touched Jaime’s arm and shook her head. “Please pay no mind to him, he has control issues.”

Robb was shocked that Dany would say such things in public and to a man that he was attempting to start an argument with. “How dare you say such things about me? I don’t have control issues, do I Jon?” Robb looked at Jon, who still was looking down at his hands. “I’m not.” Jon muttered quietly.

Robb squinted in confusion. “What? You’re not what, Jon?”

Jon bit his lip and continued, “I’m not a virgin. I sullied myself some years ago with a wildling on a military raid.” Then he added. “I’m so ashamed of myself.”

Robb wrapped his arm around Jon. “Hey, that’s nothing to be ashamed about. I can guarantee that none of us here at this table are virgins anyway.”

Dany scoffed at Robb’s remark, which she was sure was aimed indirectly at her. Jaime then spoke, “Nothing to be ashamed of, truly. I know men who slept with hundreds if not thousands before they were married. I’m not among then, I promise I’m not, but I am no virgin.” 

Jon looked up. “Really? So you truly don’t think of me with any contempt because I’m not a virgin? You would accept me?”

Robb assumed Jon was talking to him, but he looked at Jon’s eyes and they were fixed to Jaime. “I accept you, Jon.” Jaime replied. Robb slouched into his chair, feeling nearly sick to his stomach at the display. He made a mental note to remind himself to investigate just which wildling Jon had lost his virginity to. Depending on what he found, he would make the decision of whether or not to execute the brute.

Dany smiled. “Isn’t this all so sweet? Jaime, why don’t you give Jon here a kiss? Come on, stand up and give your betrothed a kiss.”

Robb shook his head. “No, that will not be necessary. In fact, that would be highly inappropriate.” Jaime stood anyway and walked around the table. He stepped in front of Jon and laid a soft, but fast kiss on his lips. “No.” Dany said. “Give him a real kiss. Show him that you love him. Kiss him like you will on your wedding night.” Jaime smirked and moved in for the kiss but Robb interrupted and screamed, “NO! That is not appropriate!” Jon looked at Robb, then back at Jaime. He nodded. “Robb is right. It would be wrong for us to do that in public.” Jaime looked annoyed, but he returned to his seat. Robb, of course, looked very satisfied with himself. 

A squire approached the table and bowed to Jon. “My prince, there is a man by the name of Davos Seaworth here to see you. He said something about a horse.” Jon nodded, remembering his oath. “Yes, bring him.” The squire turned around to fetch Davos. “Jon, who is Davos?” Robb asked. Before Jon could answer, Davos arrived into the Great Hall. He was clearly in awe of its beauty and had undoubtedly never seen anything as beautiful or magnificent in his entire life. Robb looked at the man up and down, curious if he was the wildling that had stolen Jon’s virginity before he had the chance. “Who are you? And more importantly, how do you know Jon?”

“I gave the prince my horse so he could have an easier passage to the Imperial Palace. He told me to return here in order to gain my horse.” Davos explained.

Jaime nodded. “You have done a favor for my betrothed and you must be repaid. I hereby offer you a position in my household: you can be my squire and if you perform well, you can become a knight.”

Davos beamed. “My lord, many thanks.”

Robb huffed. Not to be outdone by Jaime, he made an offer as well. “It’s a nice offer, yes, but I am Jon’s older brother and I will be the emperor some day. You would do better with a position as a squire in my household.”

Davos looked to be conflicted. He turned his attention to Jon and asked, “My prince, I do not know which I should take. Tell me, which is the better offer?”

Jon himself was a bit annoyed at the childish contest between Robb and Jaime and he thought that both offers would end up doing more harm to Davos than good. “Neither.” He said. “You’ll take a position as my squire, since it is me who owes you a debt. Go and find the other squire: he will find you some food and some rooms. Report to my quarters midday tomorrow and we’ll have a talk.”

Davos nodded. “Yes my prince. Thank you, my prince.” Davos turned on his heel and left the hall. Jon stood up as well. “Where are you going, Jon?” Robb asked. Jon rolled his eyes, “To my own quarters, where I will spend the rest of my night. It will be good for me to be away from adults who spend their days bickering like children.” Jon turned around and began to walk, but then changed his mind. He grabbed the cake from the table, then returned to his own quarters, where he would finally have some quiet. 

Despite being tired, Jon made sure to stay awake in order to honor his agreement with Theon, even if he no longer wished to do so after what Robb had told him. He slowly crept out of his quarters, just as he had done the night before, slowly closing the door behind him to avoid making noise. However, this time he saw two dark figures at the end of the hallway, looking as if they were kissing. Jon made his way to them, having no shame. The closer he got, he realized that it was Theon and some dark haired pale man. Jon rolled his eyes. “Excuse me.” He said. Theon and the man stopped momentarily, then the man went feeling down the stairs. Theon adjusted himself and then informed, “You really didn’t have to interrupt us, we would not have needed more than a few more minutes.”

“Who was that?” Jon asked, ignoring Theon’s comment.

“No one.” Theon curtly responded.

“Who was that?” Jon asked again.

“No one that you would know. Please don’t concern yourself with who I fuck, because we both know you don’t care.”

Jon considered what Theon had said and realized that he was right: it wasn’t Jon’s concern who Theon slept with nor did he particularly care. “Anyway, I talked to Robb about you and he says that you are a traitor and that you assisted your father in his treachery. So, in fact, you lied to me.”

Theon sighed. “No, not lied. I just didn’t tell you the whole story. It was a particularly dark time in my life and yes, I made a mistake. But I corrected it before it became too out of hand. Well, whatever now.”

Jon rolled his eyes, he couldn’t understand how someone could let themselves be lured into treachery. “Well, I held up my end of the bargain, did you do the same?”

Theon nodded. “Yes, I did. I followed her today and she ventured into dungeons. I uncovered that she has four bastard children!”

Theon was clearly expecting a reaction from Jon, but Jon was clearly unphased. “Yes, I know. Dany told me earlier. Those bastards are the emperor’s as well. He doesn’t know about them though.”

Theon took a step back in shock. “What? He doesn’t know?” Theon was quiet for a few seconds and then said, “If I tell him, that could restore me to favor and I might be given my lands and titles back! I’m sorry for this Jon, truly I am, but I can’t have you stopping me.” Theon pushed Jon onto the ground and Jon fell onto his ankle, leaving him with a sharp pain as he watched Theon run to the emperor’s chambers. “Damn you, Theon. Damn you.”


	3. 3.

“Help!” Jon screamed, his hands clutching his now sprained ankle. “Help, please!” Jon sighed, realizing that everyone was either in a food coma due to the festivities of the previous night or they were drunk and/or hungover, all in all meaning of no use to Jon. He had been taught many years prior how to walk with a sprained ankle, but it was undoubtedly the last thing Jon wanted to do..

He ended up realizing that it didn’t matter anyway. He had been lying on the floor for far too long and it was obvious that Theon would have already reached the emperor’s rooms, meaning that there was absolutely nothing that Jon could do. He shimmied his way across the palace floor, over to Robb’s quarters. He knocked on the door roughly and fiercely. Eventually, a drowsy looking Robb opened the door. 

“Jon? What are you doing down here?”

Jon shuffled the possibilities of telling Robb what had really happened with Theon or if he should save the information for when it could be more beneficial to him. He decided on the latter. “I fell on the way over here. I hurt my ankle. Lift me up and take me to grandfather’s chambers.”

Robb sighed and lifted Jon up into his arms, bridal style. However, instead of taking him to their grandfather’s chambers as Jon requested, he brought him into Robb’s room and laid him on the bed. 

“What the fuck, Robb? Take me out of here. Take me to our grandfather!”

Robb chuckled softly. He turned around and lit a candle to add some light to the room. He turned around and then smiled at his younger brother. “You look so beautiful with the candlelight shining on your face. So perfectly pretty.” Robb ran his hand down his brother’s leg towards his ankle. “You know, I may not have been a soldier and I may not know my way around a battlefield, but I do know how to fix a sprained ankle. Do you trust me, Jon?”

Jon scoffed. “No.”

Robb smiled even further at Jon’s intransigence. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less.”

“I’m serious Robb, take me to see grandfather now. I’m not going to play these games with you. I’ve been stabbed, beaten, and held prisoner twice. I’m a soldier, a sprained ankle means nothing to me. I need you to take me to grandfather. It’s imperative. If you don’t, I’ll never forgive you.”

Next thing Jon knew, Robb had scooped him up again and was taking him out of the room and down the hallway. “Thank you.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “You made a serious threat. I assume whatever your business is with grandfather, it must be important. Especially to wake him from his sleep this way.”

It didn’t take long to arrive at their grandfather’s chambers, but by the time they had arrived, it was empty. 

“Fuck.” Jon muttered to himself. 

“What?” Robb inquired. “What is it?”

“Take me to the dungeons then. That’s where he is. I know it.” Jon muttered. However, Robb didn’t move. “You need to explain yourself if you expect me to take you to the dungeons now. What business could grandfather possibly have down there?”

“Look Robb, I just need you to do this for me. If grandfather goes down into the dungeons and sees what’s there, no one can stop the wrath that will unfold. Please Robb.”

Before Robb could even respond, a familiar voice boomed from behind. “Don’t bother, it's too late.”

Robb turned to face him, also turning Jon in the process. It was their grandfather, the emperor, and standing beside him was Theon. “Greyjoy showed me the vault in the dungeons. The perpetrator has been arrested. Such crimes will not be tolerated.”

“What’s going on? What crimes? What perpetrator?” Robb asked quietly.

“That whore you call a mother.” The emperor announced coldy. Robb’s face turned to shock and his arms dropped in utter confusion, dropping Jon in the process, leaving him totally unconscious.

When Jon came to, Dany was sitting in a chair beside him, holding his hand gingerly and looking over him like a nursemaid would. “Hello.” She spoke sweetly.

“Hello.” Jon returned. “What day is it?”

Dany raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? You’ve only been out for a few hours. It is the morning.”

Jon sighed. “Oh. Tell me, what happened last night? I had the most horrid dream.”

Dany scoffed. “A dream?” She asked incredulously. “Tell me Jon, did your dream involve the emperor finding out about Princess Catelyn’s children and arresting her? Because it seems that I had that dream as well.”

Jon’s face fell. “So it really happened?”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. Robb didn’t drop you for nothing. Anyway, we need to talk about coordinating a plan for what we’re going to tell the emperor. He knows that you knew and withheld the information. It also seems that it has come to light that I was aware of this as well. Catelyn and the guards who protected her have all been arrested.”

Jon shrugged. “I’m not really worried about that. Grandfather won’t punish me, especially not with my marriage to Jaime Lannister coming. He might tell me off at the most, but I won’t be reprimanded.”

Dany scoffed. “I know that, Jon. I need to know how you’re going to protect me! Your grandfather might question you, but he would not do anything detrimental to you. Unfortunately, not all of us have that same privilege. I need you to protect me, Jon.”

Jon squinted. “You can’t really believe that grandfather would harm you. You are a Targaryen, after all.”

“Would he physically harm me? No. But there are other ways to punish someone. He could break off my engagement to Robb and marry me off to some asshole on the far end of the empire. Gods know that Robb would love that.”

Jon took a deep breath. “Can you please explain to me what has gone on between you and Robb?”

She sighed heavily and shrugged. “Honestly Jon, don’t worry about it. It truly is what it is. Robb and I will have to mend any broken parts between us on our own, we don’t need you to do it for us.”

Jon shifted in the bed but said nothing in response. “Okay.” He muttered. For a while, the two sat in total silence. Jon’s head swam with ideas about why Robb and Dany couldn’t get along, each conjured idea as delusional and illogical as the one before it. Dany sat and pondered what would happen to her if Jon didn’t protect her.

Both Jon and Dany’s daydreaming was interrupted with a knock on the door. The door slowly creaked open, with Jaime Lannister’s face peeking through the door. “Hello. May I come in?”

Jon would have nodded, if his head didn’t hurt him, but Dany nodded in his place. Jaime entered the room and awkward planted himself on the opposite side of Jon. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, before Dany shot up out of her chair. “I’m going to leave the two of you to talk. You’re engaged so talking would be good for the two of you. I need to go find Prince Robb.” Dany scuttled herself out of the room before either Jon or Jaime could say anything.

After Dany closed the door behind her, Jaime took Jon’s hand and kissed it. “You look quite well this morning, even if you’re not well.”

Jon blushed. “This is nothing, really. I’ve faced much worse.”

Jaime nodded knowingly. “I understand. I’ve heard of the feats that you must have encountered at the hands of those barbarians. I’m sure your family could never truly understand what you’ve done for them.”

Jon looked up into Jaime’s eyes. They were soft and pale and had a bit of crust from after his sleep. Jon could tell that Jaime didn’t want anything from him, which was wholly refreshing.

“Does your family know what you’ve done for them?” Jon asked in return.

Jaime frowned. “Don’t worry about that right now love, especially not with the drama that you will have to encounter will your own family. You just focus on that.”

“What have you heard?” 

Jaime shrugged. “The same thing everyone else in the palace has heard. Princess Catelyn hid her illegitimate children from the emperor. I’m hearing some rumors saying that Robb is a bastard as well.”

“Have you seen Robb? How is he taking the news?”

Jaime made a funny face. “Well, if he dropped you when he first heard, you can imagine what’s going through his head. I can’t blame him, either. This is truly a scandal.”

Jon nodded silently. Jon didn’t know how Robb would handle the accusations of illegitimacy. Robb had never thought less of bastards, in fact he was in love with one, but he still would have died before publicly being acknowledged as a bastard. 

“Where is he now?” Jon asked. Almost on cue, Robb came barging through the door. His face was shocked to see Jaime sitting beside Jon. “Get out.” He ordered rudely. Jon sighed. “Robb, don’t do this.” However, Jaime stood and rose anyway. “It’s not worth the fight. I’ll leave.”

Jaime quickly exited the room, leaving Robb standing proudly. “Sorry for dropping you earlier. I didn’t mean to. I was just shocked.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah whatever.”

Robb made his way over to Jon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Jon. I love you more than anything in the world. I didn’t mean to. I swear.”

Jon’s cheek reddened, but he turned away from Robb anyway. Robb sighed and continued. “I’ll give you control of any province of your choosing when I’m emperor. Just forgive me.”

Jon smiled. “Fine.”

Robb crawled on top of the bed and sat in Jon’s lap. “Jon, I love you. Not in the way that I should love you as my younger brother, but in the way that I should love Dany. I want all of you. You’re mine. Be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> How's everyone doing? I'm doing really well. I'd like to thank everyone who wished me well. It means a lot to me. With that being said, I am back and will start on a quest to update all my stories, starting with this one. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it had to be short so I can set up the plot the way I want it to go. There won't be another short chapter, I swear. Thanks for reading!


End file.
